


Fix you

by Raeskywalker



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Alternate Universe - High School, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Anxiety, Drunk Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), Hospitals, Hurt Merlin, M/M, Protective Gwaine, Scars, Self-Harm, morgana and arthur are siblings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-12
Updated: 2018-11-05
Packaged: 2019-07-29 18:24:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16269827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raeskywalker/pseuds/Raeskywalker
Summary: Gwaine knew something was wrong with his best friend; Merlin but he didn't know what.Maybe it had something to do with his refusal to change in front of anyone.Maybe it had something to do with his flinches when someone raised their voices.Maybe it had something to do with his boyfriend, Arthur Pendragon.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This story will touch on abuse, self-harm and anxiety. So it will be triggering if includes you please take care before reading this or DON'T. I didn't write this to trigger anyone and I want people to know that I wrote as I chance to express my own experiences.  
> Title of story is based on Fix you by Coldplay.

The first time Gwaine realised something was wrong was after Physical Education,  
All the boys garbled nonsensically about parties, girls and sports.  
Merlin was flattened in the corner of the room, his uniform clutched tightly in his iron-tight grip making no attempt to get changed.  
Gwaine made his way to his best friend confusion written on his face.  
Merlin wearily smiled that seemed too fake and too tired to be real.  
"Hey" Gwaine greeted, his signature grin in place.  
"Hi" Merlin answered, his voice wavering.  
"Shouldn't you be getting changed?" Gwaine asked as he hoisted his bag over his shoulders, "The bells' gonna ring soon."  
As the last word left Gwaine's mouth, the sharp shrilling of the bell drowned out all voices as the students filed out.  
He turned back to Merlin, who hadn't moved an inch, still clutching his uniform.  
"I'll catch up," Merlin added, "Besides if your late again Miss Dirt will kill you."  
Gwaine scoffed, dismissing the thought "She loves me, besides you won't take long."  
"No" Gwaine was startled at the fierceness of Merlins' voice.  
"Please, just go," Merlin begged, his sapphire eyes overflowing with unshed tears as Gwaine sighed knowing that he couldn't resist the 'puppy dog stare'.  
"Fine" Gwaine replied reluctantly and he was full of concern as he saw Merlin slump with relief.  
His heart uneasy, he slowly trudged out of the room his feet echoing down the stiff, uninviting hallway.

The second time was during a party that he had dragged Merlin too,  
at time Gwaine would've laughed at the awkward Merlin with a navy blue checkered top with leather jacket marrying an equally entertaining sour expression.  
As Gwaine poured beer after beer into his gob, he started stumbling over himself as Merlin approached him.  
"Gwaine we should get you home, you are going to have a serious hang-over tomorrow." Merlin sighed, not a hint of surprise on his face.  
"Let's stay a little longer." He pleaded with him. "I haven't even gotten into any fights yet."  
Merlin chuckled at this before pulling on Gwaines' hand.  
What happened next was a blur as he pulled his arm out of Merlin's then proceeded to shout angrily  
"LEAVE ME ALONE, YOU'RE NOT MY MOTHER!."  
Merlin had stumbled, tripping over a beer can and Gwaine had noted a terrified expression on his face.  
Merlin's arm was above his face as he curled into a fetal-like position.  
When the effects of the alcohol had worn off  
and Gwaine kneeled down an apologetic expression on his face, he had noticed that as he brought his hand down to comfort the poor boy,  
Merlin had flinched, his arm still above his head, guarding his head it had dawned on Gwaine.  
Merlin thought he was going to hit him.  
And even after Gwaine had apologised, Merlin was shivering so bad he needed help standing up, Merlin still drove Gwaine home still not meeting his eyes.  
That morning, Gwaine woke groaning, bits and pieces floating in his mind.  
He still remembered Merlin's terrified gaze and he knew something was terribly wrong.

 

The third time Gwaine noticed something was wrong was during a group project,  
Gwaine and Merlin were paired up with the schools two most notorious gossipers;  
Jasmine and Kyle.  
It wasn't long before the relaxing silence was disregarded, as Jasmine lent over the table, her greedy eyes staring at Merlin as she fired question after question about dating the uber-popular, rich and sexy Arthur Pendragon.  
Merlin either answered vaguely with one or two words or didn't answer at all.  
Jasmine flopped back in her seat sulking as she wined  
"Come on Merlin, tell us. Have you had sex yet, he must be amazing in bed."  
Merlin half-heartedly replied, "Yeah, I guess so."  
Ignoring any further questions flung by both Jasmine and Kyle he continued writing, but as Gwaine noticed his hand was quivering slightly.  
Gwaine frowned at the strange uneasy feeling as a thought crossed his mind, that he immediately shut down.  
"Are you going to the party tomorrow?" He asked the 2 of them and he briefly saw Merlins' grateful smile as Jasmine and Kyle played matchmakers.

Gwaine knew something was wrong, but his suspicions were confirmed, at the dead of night as he lay in bed with some woman.  
His phone illuminating the sullen room, sound muted, as it vibrated.  
The caller Merlin.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning, this chapter is triggering.  
> With physical abuse and attempted sexual abuse.

"Hello" Gwaine's drowsy voice answered. 

Nobody answered. 

"Merlin?" Gwaine now sat up concern laced in his tone.

"G...Gwainne?" Merlin whispered, fear evident in his tone. 

"Yeah mate, are you ok?" Gwaine asked. 

"Ididn'tknowwhoelsetocall... I'm sorry, I'mscaredandImightdiebecauseheissosoangrytonightandhesholdingaknife. ButIlockedmyselfinmyroomIdon'tknowifthatsgoingtobeenough.Idon'twanttodie."  
Merlin rushed out, tears rushed down his face as he curled up his body already sporting black and blue bruises. 

Gwaine was barely able to keep up with Merlin's hysterical rambling and crying; 

"Merlin slow down, what's happening?" Gwaine ordered 

A deathly still silence remained before a threatening voice snarled  
"MERLIN! OPEN THE FUCKING DOOR NOW!" 

All humour was now gone as he heard Merlin whimpering either in pain or fright he didn't know. 

"Merlin. Who is that?" Gwaine's voice had taken a dangerous edge as he hastily got changed, 

"Aaaa...Arthur, please hurry." 

The line went dead. 

Gwaine could feel his heart thundering in his heart as he sprinted down his stairs, fumbling with his keys into the ignition. 

Ignoring all speed signs he urged his car on, relentlessly forcing more speed out of the small machine. Arriving at Merlin's small flat,  
he entered the darkened house, frantically searching for a light switch. 

The blinding light revealing upturned bookshelves, broken glass, clothes strewn across the floor and beer cans scattered everywhere.

Gwaine sprinted down the hallway, as he heard a high pitched scream that could only belong to Merlin.

The sight that greeted him in his room filled him with fury.  
Arthur had taped Merlin's hands to the headboard and was undressing Merlin, who was crying to himself shoulders shaking in despair. 

Gwaine tackled Arthur off the bed, then he saw red;  
Punch after punch, his hands found his way to Arthur's neck as he tightened his grip, Arthur sent a forceful punch to Gwaine's nose and he felt the blood trickling down his chin before staggering back.

Now even though Gwaine had his share of fights and knew how to block and punch, Arthur was stronger as he had a stronger build, but even though Gwaine knew the odds of him winning was slim he wasn't going to give up.

Gwaine's head snapped back as another rageful punch connected with his jaw.

Gwaine then advanced to stand up, stamping on Arthur's barefoot with his shoes, the same ferocity as if he were stepping on a bug.  
Then proceeding to kick him where the sun doesn't shine, no sympathy crossing his face as Arthur howled in pain.

"Goodnight princess." Gwaine spat as one direct punch to his head made his eyes roll up as he collapsed down.

Gwaine made his way to Merlin, grabbing a discarded knife. 

"Gwwwaaaiinne?" Merlin chocked out 

"Hey, Merlin? I'm just going to cut you free ok?" Gwaine kept his voice gentle and kind as he sawed through the bindings,  
forcing the building anger down as he saw red lines where Merlin had been struggling to get free. 

"Hurts," Merlin whispered. 

"I know Mer, I'm going to call an ambulance ok?" Gwaine soothed. 

"NO!" Merlin begged "No doctors!" 

"Sorry Mer, but you look like you need to get checked out." 

Gwaine dialled 9-1-1 holding the phone now stained with his own and Arthur's blood.

_**Hello emergency services how may we help you?** _

"I need ambulance and police, please hurry."

Gwaine spouted more information while Merlin's eyes started to droop closed.  
"Stay awake Mer, where does it hurt?"  
"Chest" Merlin whispered hoarsely as he started coughing, and blood dotted his lips.  
"Shit" Gwaine swore, his eyebrows furrowing as he tried to remember everything he had been taught about internal bleeding.  
He tapped Merlin's cheek slightly as his eyes started to close again,  
"Hmm?" Merlin mumbled, "Leave me alone Gwaine, it's too early."  
Turning slightly on his back, Gwaine's hands trembled as he lifted the blood-soaked shirt to spot the developing bruises.  
  
Gwaine shook in rage, he felt vomit climbing up his throat before forcing it down.

Where were those damn paramedics?

Finally, he heard the sirens and as Merlin was lowered onto the stretcher he finally gave up the fight for consciousness and slumped into the dark abyss.  
Gwaine heard the paramedics shouting anxiously, but everything sounded underwater.

A hand rested on his shoulder and he saw a blonde police officer looking at him concerned.

"What's your name son?" The police officer sat on the bed facing Gwaine.

"Gwaine Rosrick" Gwaine gazed desperately at the retreating ambulance. "Can I go now? I need to see my friend."

"In a minute, if you answer my questions I will take you myself. Okay?" Gwaine nodded impatiently.

"My name is Officer Leon, do you know who this is?" Leon pointed to Arthur.

"His name is Arthur Pendragon," Gwaine said bitterly.

"Can you tell me what happened?"  
And so Gwaine rushed through the night shaking ever so slightly staring at his hands now caked with Merlin's blood as well.

"Can we please go now," Gwaine demanded.  
Leon nodded, not before handcuffing Arthur and handing him over to another unit that had arrived.

"This is all my fault," Gwaine mumbled full of guilt through the trip.  
"Why do you say that?" Leon inquired puzzled.

"I... I should've known something was wrong."  
"The only thing you can do now is be there for Merlin, he said as he parked his car at the hospital.  
"What's going to happen to Arthur?" Gwaine asked warily  
"He's going to jail for a very long time."  
"Good" Gwaine spat.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, this is late, I have been dealing with a lot of personal stuff.   
> You get to meet Gwen and Morgana in this chap!  
> Also, I am not a doctor, so I apologise if some injuries and medicine don't add up.  
> :)

The first thing Merlin found was that he had a splitting headache, he moaned as his eyes fluttered open, regretting the decision as the blinding fluorescent light caused his eyes to water, as he abruptly shut them again.

The second thing he noticed was the annoying sound of what seemed like an alarm clock, but since when did he have an alarm clock?  
Suddenly a familiar voice floated through the foggy haze,

"Mer, You awake?"

It took him a minute to name the voice as he whispered hoarsely

"Hey, Gwaine."

"Is there anything I can do for you?," Gwaine asked, squeezing his hand.

"Lights" Merlin moaned out.

The warm hand enveloping his was gone for a second, as the bright light dimmed.  
Merlin sighed in relief as his headache subsided into the background and before he knew it, Gwaine was back at his side rubbing soft circles on his palm.

"You look terrible," Merlin uttered and it was true, Gwaine's hair was dishevelled and sticking on it's ends. Dark circles hung under his eyes contrasting against his ghost-like skin.  
Gwaine smiled tiredly, "Thanks" He retorted weakly.   
"Do you need anything, any pain? Do you want me to call the nurse?"

Hospital he told himself, he was in hospital. Figures, he didn't have an alarm clock.  
Merlin chuckled to himself ignoring the sharp pain in his ribs, Gwaine's eyebrows furrowed as Merlin continued to snort at the invisible joke.

"What happened?" Merlin Inquired  
"You mean you don't remember?" Gwaine blurted alarmed.  
"I remember getting home, then finding Arthur drunk again, then..." Merlin trailed off before adding a soft "Oh."  
Realisation dawned in his eyes as the memories flooded back.

Before either of them could continue the conversation, a knock on the door pulled each of them out of their thoughts.  
A lady stood, a clipboard in her hand and a long white coat hugging her figure. A stethoscope hung over her neck as her curly brown hair was twisted into an intricate bun. A kind smile adorned her face as he softly said  
"Hello, my name is Doctor Du Lac, but most people call me Gwen or Guinevere.  
"How are you feeling Merlin?" She asked as she strode to the IV he was strapped up on.  
"I have a headache," Merlin muttered.  
"That is to be expected, would you like some paracetamol?"  
Merlin nodded and she injected a transparent liquid into his IV and before Merlin or Gwaine could even utter another word Merlin's eyes fell heavy.

"Is he going to be alright?" Gwaine asked anxiously.

Gwen felt for him, he had stayed at the hospital for 2 nights waiting for Merlin to wake up, never leaving his side for a minute.  
The president of the hospital had wanted to kick him out after visitor hours, but Leon and her convinced Morgause to leave the distressed man here.

"Merlin had a punctured lung, 3 broken ribs, a broken leg and 4 deep cuts on his back that needed 8 stitches each. What I'm worried about the most is not the physical damage, but the mental damage. But I am sure that with the right help, he will be alright."  
Then Gwen smiled sadly at the worn-out man. "You should call a friend, to take your place" She saw Gwaine about to protest so she continued "Only for a short amount of time, I don't know Merlin but I am sure that he wouldn't want you not eating or sleeping." She placed a cell phone into his shaking hands "You need rest." She pressed before walking out the door, wiping away tears that had gathered in her eyes. 

Her patients needed her.

....

Gwaine switched the phone into each hand, before sighing in defeat and dialling a well-known number.  
"Hey Morgana" He mumbled


End file.
